


August 15th

by LiaBleachEnthusiast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Flirting, Fluff, Great Depression, M/M, Motel room, Swearing, you might cry lol sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBleachEnthusiast/pseuds/LiaBleachEnthusiast
Summary: Sean and Finn decide to rest in a Motel for the night after walking all day on the road.





	August 15th

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest y'all listen to Milk and Bone while reading this fic. Just because they are insanely amazing. And things could get a bit emotional towards the end :^)

Sean stood against the white wall of a Motel, somewhere in the middle of Arizona, enjoying the beauty of million stars on the night sky. He was tired, his whole body sore from walking all day against the burning concrete. He could have stopped many times, but he didn’t want to: he was beating himself up enough, already.  
Horrid thoughts kept echoing in the back of his mind, telling him how stupid, how terrible of a brother he was. He thought they were right. Only a dreadful idiot would lose his own little brother, whom he was supposed to protect.  
He last saw Daniel on the day of the heist. Sean remembered him crying in shock, before everything went dark as he was thrown against the wall of Merrill’s living room. Next morning, he woke up to a house barely standing above him and Finn. The money was gone, and so was Daniel. He could never forget his stomach sinking in panic or tears welling up in his right eye from the pain he felt in the other.  
He couldn’t see with his left eye anymore. It took him a while to figure out how to live with it, while depression was eating him up like a hungry parasite. After months of agony, the feeling of self-hatred eventually started to soften. Life didn’t appear as lonely or helpless next to the loving presence of another hurtful soul, but he still wished to be smarter, stronger or just less of himself.  
“Good news, sweetheart!” He heard the familiar voice of a man talk in an unexpected, cheerful manner from his side. Finn had a bright smile painted across his face, keys jingling on his index finger as he held up his hand. Sean looked at his boyfriend. He couldn’t hold back a smile. Finn looked so beautiful under the moonlight; the sight of him mesmerized the boy. As if Finn would know exactly what he was thinking, he slightly tilted his head. He reached out with his other hand and traced the left side of Sean’s face leisurely. His touch left goosebumps on his olive skin.  
“Cat got your tongue, or what?” He asked teasingly. Sean chuckled at him. Finn took particular liking in teasing him.  
“You just look so fucking beautiful, Finn.” Sean admitted quietly and slowly, as if each word holds a deep meaning. Something flickered in the other boy’s emerald gaze, something the Latino boy couldn’t really name, but he loved it.  
“I’m beautiful?” Finn laughed, placing emphasis on his words: “You should look into a mirror once, Sean. I’m just an ugly rat next to you.” He smiled at him sweetly, but he couldn’t tame himself, to not look him up and down again. Finn could never get enough of him.  
“Anyways,” He looked back into his dark brown eyes: “Thanks to my amazing charm and social skills!” Sean snorted out loud while shaking his head and smiling at his lover.  
“Hey, hey!” Finn pretended to become offended at his reaction “You don’t just snore and shake your head at someone, who got the sweetest room for you here! Especially if it’s free.” Sean raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“You got it for free?!”  
“Hell yeah, I did.” He looked really proud of himself; and he had every reason to be. They were getting short on the money they had, most of it went away on food and water, so Finn saved them out of a much worse situation.  
Sean felt bad as he realized he couldn’t thank him enough. He looked up to him so much. He was strong and smart; he could always rely on him. Finn saved Sean so many times, the feeling of shame kept growing inside him. He wanted to thank him somehow, make him cry in happiness as he realizes that it was all appreciated.  
But words couldn’t come out and so he didn’t say anything.  
“Come on, honey!” Finn grabbed Sean’s hand, as he went towards the metallic staircase, which lead to a corridor of rooms “Let’s go!” He laced their fingers together; the younger boy felt his face flush at this. They climbed the stairs, then walked to the end of the corridor, shoulders occasionally touching. Finn let go of Sean’s hand. He stepped to the door of Room 34 and turned the key in the lock. He scooted into the room, threw his heavy, green backpack on the floor and jumped on the bed in the middle, letting himself sink into its white linen. He laughed and shouted in relief. Sean was quick to shush him.  
“There are people sleeping here, Finn!” He closed the door after himself.  
“I haven’t slept on a proper bed in 2 years!” Finn stared at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear “It even feels a bit weird, I swear.”  
“You might as well sleep on the floor, then.” Sean joked with a sheepish smile. The Irish boy sat up.  
“You can’t get rid of me that easy!” He smirked “And there is no way I’m not sleeping with you.” Sean dropped his own backpack beside him. His partner’s comment made warmth spread through his chest. He was so sweet to him.  
He realized he hasn’t seen Finn like that in a long time: eyes beaming with joy, a genuine, wide grin spreading across his face. Finn collapsed under the regret of his actions. He felt ashamed of how stupid he was, how his absurdity caused his lover to lose an eye and a little child to disappear. Maybe that’s why he left his family and went with Sean, to make up for all of the pain he caused.  
Sean was angry, once a wave of realization came over him, but he couldn’t stay like that for too long. He realized, Finn had caused him and his brother sorrow and he could be a terribly selfish person, but he still wasn’t just that. He couldn’t look past how kind he has been to both of them and how much he truly loved Sean. He was a good person, someone who was very much worthy of love, just flawed.  
And he couldn’t forget, he was just as flawed as him, for agreeing to do it all with him.  
Sean stepped to the bed and Finn moved to the edge, right where the other was standing. The younger boy looked down at him, with a smitten gaze, which made the pale boy want him to feel closer. With a firm hold on Sean’s waist, he pulled him right onto his lap and kissed him gently. He became needier and rougher each second, Sean could barely hold up with his desperate tempo. He felt drunk on the way his lips moved against his and his long fingers stroked his black strands.  
Finn gave a small kiss against his lips, before he pulled away. The other threw his arms around his shoulders, refusing to break away from him. Finn laid back, causing Sean to fall beside him on the bed, slightly scared from his unexpected action.  
“Your face is so funny when you’re scared.” Finn laughed.  
“Thanks” Sean answered awkwardly, which just made the older laugh more. “Anything more in mind?”  
“Yes.” He looked at him “You stink like a motherfucker.”  
“Love ya too, man.” Sean made a sarcastic remark “So do you.”  
“So do I.” He nodded.  
Comfortable silence took over them. Finn turned to his side and moved closer to Sean. He smiled at him. It was a warm smile, radiating love and affection. The first time Sean had seen it, was the moment before their first kiss. This particular smile of his made him the weakest each time, he would feel his heart thumping against his chest. Finn said nothing, yet Sean stared at him, impatiently waiting for something.  
“You know I’m joking, right honey?” He finally whispered, as if he’d just told him a well-protected secret of the universe, something the stars told him on a wasted night. It was unusual of him to be so serious and concerned.  
“Of course I do.” Sean stuttered. Finn moved his hands to the other boy’s face carefully, studying it with his touch. He traced each line and mark on his face with his thumb: his eyebrows, his small scars, his lips. The black haired boy closed his eyes at his delicate touch, slightly chuckling when it sent a tickling sensation over him.  
“I still have a few things in mind, though.” He whispered again, voice deep from desire. He pushed himself up, then kissed Sean at the corner of his mouth. “Like, how fucking hot you are,” the Latino boy looked up at him, lips slightly apart as he panted for breath, caressing Finn’s face with one hand. The other boy kissed the tiny dots on the side of his face: “how endearing your moles are,” then his jawline: “how strong you are.” He moved to the crook of his neck, finding it comfortable, how he could bury his face in there. “How beautiful of a fucking human being you are.”  
Sean felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn’t cry. Finn’s words made him melt, but he couldn’t believe him. He couldn’t even believe he was really there with him: that this reckless beauty would find him more important than anything.  
Finn laid down back, admiring what he had only seen as flawless.  
“I love you, Sean. I really do.”  
“I love you too, Finn.” he answered, voice cracking from being at the verge of crying. The older boy recognized maybe Sean has had a longer day than needed.  
“Do you want to sleep?” He asked, with a concerned look on his face and Sean silently nodded: “Okay, sweetheart. You deserve some rest.” Finn got up from the bed and walked to his backpack: “I’ll go and take a shower quick, could you wait for me until, then? I have something important to show you.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Sean removed his hoodie and his jeans, before he moved under the white blanket. Finn went to the bathroom with his backpack and closed the door after himself. Soon, the voice of water coming from the shower head and Finn humming a Frightened Rabbit song was all that could be heard. Sean remembered to not fall asleep, but these particular sounds of momentary peace made his tense shoulders relax, and his eyes shut. He fell asleep minutes after his lover left him alone.  
“Sean!” he woke up to Finn calling his name. His eyes shot up suddenly, realizing his mistake.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry!” He said. Finn laughed at him.  
“It’s just something dumb, I guess, so it’s okay. But I really wanted to do that.” Sean narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Do what?” The older boy smiled and turned the lights off in the room. He scooted back to the bathroom excitedly. Sean sat up in concern, watching after him.  
Finn walked back into the room, as the orange light of a small, green candle illuminated his blissful face. He carried a muffin with himself on a paper plate. He carefully carried it, afraid he would drop it. It was important for him. Important to make Sean feel loved, wanted and worshipped.  
Sean froze. He watched amazed, as the other sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, grinning at him.  
“Happy birthday, my love!”  
He forgot about his own birthday. But Finn remembered. The boy who he felt in love with, not only returned his feelings but very much cared for him and loved him in a way, he could never imagine; it was no prank anymore or a mean trick created by his mind, it was very much real. Tears streamed down on Sean’s face as all of his bottled up emotions leaked out of him. The green eyed boy looked at him in surprise for a second, then started to laugh and hugged him tight. He tried so hard, but he couldn’t hold back his own tears anymore. They just kept on coming; some of them came to release them from the heavy weight they have carried upon their shoulders.  
When they smiled at each other, with bloodshot eyes, and shirts messy from the stains left by their teardrops, they finally understood, they have found their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Special thanks to my dear friend, Mikey for being an amazing critic. This fic would be much worse without his help. So, make sure to send him an "uwu ly" via Tumblr (it's @mikeyisstrange).  
> Also, I owe with gratitude to my second family, the Wolf Squad server for giving me the idea. These people are the kindest spirits I've met on Discord. They never judged me, gave me a place to vent and just have fun. Words cannot express how much I love you!


End file.
